Truth or Dare, Prongs?
by niceonejames
Summary: A strange game of Truth or Dare gets very out of hand.


It was a warm day in the Hogwarts grounds, and James Potter was walking alone on a long, winding path to the Black Lake. He was shocked to see all his friends there, including the one and only… Severus Snape.  
Why he was there, James didn't know, and he was slightly scared.

Good Godric, why were his friends laughing with SEVERUS SNAPE?!

'James! It's about time! We've been waiting for you!' James heard Sirius call. 'We're playing Truth or Dare, and you're next! Remus just snogged the Giant Squid!' Sirius burst into a fit of giggles, which James noticed was extremely out of character for Sirius.

'So…' began James. 'You dared Moony… to snog the Giant Squid?'

'Hehehehe…' said Sirius, and James raised his eyebrows. What was going on? 'The funny thing is, we actually didn't.'

James looked over to Remus to see him nodding solemnly.

'So, Moony snogged the Giant Squid, because he wanted to?'

James knew that must have been the weirdest thing to ever come out of his mouth, and that's including the Christmas 1974 incident. And that, was bad. Awful. He shuddered at the mere reminding of the event.

'Yes, and he liked it!' Peter squeaked this time, earning him a look from Remus.

'Okay then…' James said slowly, creeped out by the strange conversation. This was weird conversation standards, even for Sirius.

'Your turn! Truth or Dare?'

'Dare,' replied James quickly, knowing that truths usually did not turn out well. Sirius usually brought Veritaserum, ensuring one hundred percent truthfulness. Not nice when admitting a first year crush on the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher against your own will.

'I dare you… to play the rest of this game in your pants.'

'What?' James spluttered. 'Sirius, are you okay, or—'

'Of course I am Prongs!'

'So you're completely sober?'

'It's 2 on a Sunday afternoon Prongs…'

'Well, I wouldn't be that surprised—'

'Just do it!' Sirius shouted with impatience.

'Woah, woah, okay!'

As soon as he was done, James looked around the circle, pink with embarassment, taking in the scene. When he looked at Snape, though, he noticed that Snape looked away quickly, his sallow cheeks slightly tainted with blush.

The game continued, getting stranger by the minute. Sirius had to eat some of Snape's hair grease (which he obliged to surprisingly well), and Remus had to dry hump the Whomping Willow (whilst it was frozen, obviously, but still an extremely queer task).

'What are you doing, boys?' James heard a familiar female voice, and turned. It was Lily.

'Truth or Dare, feel free to join,' Snape said casually. James frowned slightly, having thought Lily and Snape to be in 'argument' of sorts with each other since the Beech Tree event of '86, which James really didn't like to talk about himself.

Lily sat down, and James made a face of confusion. Lily never joined in games of Truth or Dare. At least, a Lily who was in her right mind.

'Lily, it's your turn,' Sirius said, and James noticed that this was the first time Sirius had ever not called Lily 'Lilykins', or 'Evans'. 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare,' replied Lily firmly.

'Moony, you dare Lily.'

'I dare you… to snog Prongs… for 1 minute,' said Remus indecisively.

'That's not like you, Moony,' I said, grinning, but with a slight frown on my face, 'forcing girls to do stuff like that.'

'Just do it, James,' piped up Peter from the other end of the circle.

'Right, right.'

It wasn't like James to be so unhappy to do something like this. Something wasn't right.

Lily winked and began to move over to James, and James began to move over begrudgingly. She moved in slowly, until she suddenly pounced on him, taking him by surprise.  
1 minute later, and they fell apart, Lily looking especially pleased with herself.

'Nice one, James!' Sirius whooped as Moony and Wormtail laughed.

'Yeah, yeah, Padfoot.'

'Prongs, you ask Severus now.'

'Right. Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.'

James began to think up a good dare for Snape, and willing to get revenge on Sirius, came up with a dare in his mind, which made him smirk, much to the confusion of the others.

'I dare you, Snivellus,' James began, beside himself with pride at coming up with this magnificent dare. Padfoot would be getting nightmares for weeks! 'To kiss the boy whom you find most attractive in this circle…'

Snape didn't even pause for a moment, before lunging straight for James. James gave a yelp just before Snape's mouth hit his, and he was pushed to the ground.

'Wow, Sev, we said 'kiss', not snog!' Sirius laughed. James would get him for that one later.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two teenagers pulled apart, sitting up and straightening out their robes.

A few minutes later, and it was James' turn again. He'd picked truth, being the first out of the group to do so.

Sirius brandished the deadly Veritaserum and James nodded, catching it swiftly as Sirius three it to him.

'Drink up.'

In 1 swallow James was ready.

'So,' Sirius began, and James winced. He wasn't looking forward to this. 'Did you enjoy yours and Severus' snog?'

'Yes,' James said suddenly, earning him a look of hurt from Lily.

'Well, this is nice,' said Sirius, his eyes glinting dangerously. 'What about you, Severus? Pass him the bottle, James.'

James passed Snape the bottle, which he drank quickly, and Sirius continued, to ask him a question.

'Severus. Did you enjoy yours and dear Jamsie's snog?'

'Yes.'

'And do you have feelings for James?'

James felt his heart race. He had no idea why he felt like this, but he felt as though his life depended on Snape's answer.

'Yes… I'm in love with him.'

For some reason, James knew he didn't need the Veritaserum now, to tell the truth.

'I love you too, Sev. I always have. And always will. Always—'

'_ARGHHHHH!'_

_James bolted upright, thumbling for his wand._

_'Lumos!' he whispered, and the room lit up._

_'Er, Prongs, are you okay? It's 3 in the morning…' Remus muttered sleepily, raising a hand to rub his eyes._

_'I just had the most horrific dream, you wouldn't believe.' James breathed._

_'What happened, mate?'_

_'Well, I'm never going to tell you that, but I will tell you some of it—'_

_'What?!'_

_'Remus dry humped the Whomping Willow and snogged the Giant Squid, and you ate Snivellus' hair grease, Padfoot.'_

_'Yeah, I definitely don't want to know the rest of that dream, Prongs, you strange kid.'_

_Thank Godric, it was just a dream, James thought, repulsed at the recollection of the strange dream._

_Thank Godric._

**A/N: I finished this at midnight, so excuse my sloppy writing skills. Reviews, favourites & follows are appreciated, thank-you!**


End file.
